Anchors are fasteners used to secure or assist in securing one object to another. For example, an anchor may be used to secure a machine, structure, or part to a supporting surface or structure. Anchors are typically used when screws, nails, and adhesives are inadequate to accomplish the desired fastening. Anchors may be used in conjunction with adhesives, screws, nails, and other mechanical fasteners in order to accomplish the desired fastening. Anchors fall into two primary classes: expansion anchors and hollow wall anchors. An anchor may incorporate features from more than one class.
A hollow wall anchor is designed to be driven through one side of a wall and to expand outside the other side of the wall such that the expanded hollow wall anchor cannot be pulled back through the wall. A hollow wall anchor may be used, for example, to secure picture or picture hanging hardware to a wall.
An expansion anchor expands within the anchoring object it is driven into. Some designs are threaded and expand when a bolt or screw is threaded into them or pulled through them. An expansion anchor may be used, for example, to secure plumbing, electrical conduit, fence, or gate hardware to concrete or brick.
An expansion anchor is inserted into a void or cavity within the anchoring object and then expanded. One prior art method of placing an expansion anchor entails: i) drilling a hole in the anchoring object, ii) placing the anchor within the hole, and iii) “punching” the expansion anchor to cause it to expand within the hole such that it cannot be freely extracted. Performing such operations on a surface other than a floor or a wall within reach of the operator create a number of difficulties for the operator. When the anchor is to be installed within a ceiling, for example, the prior art methods and apparatus present health and safety issues for the operator.
In order to reach the target location for the anchor, the operator often must climb a ladder to drill the hole in the ceiling above him. The ladder inherently confines the operator's ability to move horizontally and the operator's eyes, nose, mouth, and face are in close proximity to drill. The act of drilling causes concrete dust to precipitate down on the operator as a result of gravity. Thus one disadvantage of the prior art method of installing such an anchor is the potential for adverse health consequences to an operator who inhales the concrete dust.
The drill and operation of the drill often require two hands. The operator then uses a punch to strike the anchor to cause it to expand. The punch operation typically requires two hands. The operator then threads another fastener into the anchor. The process of threading the fastener also takes two hands. While on the ladder, the operator must swap tools, drills, or drill bits in order to place and expand the anchor and to thread other fasteners into the anchor. Accordingly, at several points during the process the operator loses the use of one of his hands for holding onto the ladder. Thus another disadvantage of the prior art method of installing such an anchor is the increased the risk of fall and injury for the operator.